Seduce me, Anderson
by Klaine Forever H.A
Summary: Kurt challenge Blaine to seduce him equal sexy sexy time


A/N: As promise this is my first one-shot and really hope you guys will like it.

Warning: NC-17, light D/s, orgasm denial, and other gay scene you can imagine

**Seduce me, Mr. Anderson**

"Ash, baby listens to papa and put the plate down" Kurt said softly as he moved slowly step by step toward his daughter.

The little girl squealed out happily, her eyes twinkle in joy as she watched her papa trying to get closer to her as she shook her head adorable n biting on the plate.

"Ashy, come on. Stop biting and give it to papa and papa will give you anything you want." Kurt continued to purr n spoke sweetly to his daughter.

As he watched his daughter kept chewing on the plastic plate Kurt groaned frustrated and yelled out: "Blaine! You get your cute little butt here right now!"

Blaine chuckled as he heard his husband called and took off the apron quickly and get inside their room knowing their daughter must be chewing the plate again.

Before he or Kurt can say anything, the moment he walked in, Ash quickly dropped the plate n squealing as she ran to Blaine and make grabby hands: "Dada, -Elp Papa –vil"

Blaine giggled listened to his daughter not clear words but he understood it perfectly as he lifted the little girl up: "Awww, Papa evil. Well Daddy is here to help you little princess."

Meanwhile, Kurt was staring with wide eyes couldn't believe what he saw as he huffing sulkily: "I didn't do anything!"

Blaine kisses his daughter's head softly and chuckled at Kurt: "Let's go princess, nappy time and need to save you from evil papa" he said as he left the room n settle Ash to her bed.

**That night**

"Oh baby, come on. Stop pouting already." Blaine said and smiling at his sulking his husband as he got on bed with him.

"It's not fair. How can Ashy only listen to you? I mean, you didn't even say anything and suddenly I'm evil." Kurt huffed as he turned to his turn.

"Baby, it's just my charm. You have to know it the most since you fell for it so damn hard." Blaine said softly as he scooted closer to Kurt.

"Um...Seduce me then Mr. Anderson. I think you lost the charm." Kurt said smirking.

Blaine raised his eyebrow and grinned evilly as he leant and start nipping his husband's shoulder lightly: "What did you just say pretty?"

Kurt moaned out uncontrolled as he heard the word "pretty" and felt Blaine started nipping on his shoulder and curse lightly knowing Blaine still got the charm for sure.

"Um…Moaning already pretty?"

"Blaine Pl-Please..." Kurt whimpering moved his hand fast to his cock and stroking his quickly in aroused.

"MY COCK!" Blaine said as he slap Kurt's hand away n start kissing n sucking on his husband long pale neck leaving hickeys everywhere, watching the taller boy's body jerked underneath him and making all these delicious noises.

Slowly, Blaine roamed his hand all over his husband's body, pinching the boy's harden nipples as he kissing down and start sucking it and biting lightly.

Blaine reached out and take the lube and pouring on his fingers n slowly push into Kurt's aching hole

"Ugh! B-Blaine…Pl-Please…I-I need you" He whining feeling his asshole being fingered slowly as Blaine kept on sucking his swollen nipple.

"Shhhh…I will take care of you pretty. My needy slut. Gonna make you feel so good." Blaine chuckled watching Kurt groan out needier as he slams hard inside him hitting his prostrated perfectly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLAINE! GOD!'' Kurt screamed out roughly and fucking himself back to his husband's long hard cock feeling his own cock leaking out and desperately wanting to cum.

Blaine continued slamming hard into Kurt's greedy hole as he slowly stroking his cock teasingly: "Don't you dare cumming!"

"PL-PLEASE….C-CLOSE…SO CLOSE….PLEASE!" Kurt whimpering loudly fisting hard on the sheet trying his best to obey.

Blaine stroking faster as he moving harder feeling himself getting close watching his husband struggle like this: "CUM THEN BABY! CUM FOR ME! IM COMING KURT! AHH!"

Kurt came same time with Blaine arched his back hard n fell down roughly on bed and panting hand still whimper as Blaine kept on stroking his oversensitive dick. Blaine fucked through his own orgasm then fell on Kurt panting hard himself n kiss on Kurt's belly softly.

"Gosh! I love you so much!" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled and moved his hands weakly and wraps Blaine tight on his belly and whisper back: "Love you too Mr. Anderson."

Soon two lovers were fall deep asleep holding on each other.

A/N: First ones hot! Hope you guys like it. See you next week

Follow me on Twitter: KlaineForeverHA

Follow my beautiful co write: ChrisColfer2050

LOTS OF LOVE


End file.
